<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stronger Together... by Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468318">Stronger Together...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza/pseuds/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza'>Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kalex - Fandom, clexa - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Lena, Coo Sam, Endgame Kalex, F/F, Lawyer Lucy, Minor Sanvers, Multi, NASA engineer Alex, Photographer James, Romantic Alex/Kara, Sergeant Maggie, Technician &amp; computer programmer Winn, neurosurgeon Kara, no powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza/pseuds/Zee_Wanheda_Mqumza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 is a mess. It gets better as the story continues.</p><p>This is a story where Kara marries Alex, because Lena Dares her to...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Lena Luther/Sam Arias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A dare...!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone!</p><p>This is my first fic ever. I'm not a writer, this lockdown is messing with my head serious, so I decided to try this; inspired by many of the other fiction writers. </p><p>I was angry at Maggie, when she first rejected Alex and ever since then, she was never my favorite person again and she definitely not my favorite person now.</p><p>I'm sorry for the mistakes that you will come across with, as I said I am not a writer.</p><p>Lastly, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if everything is not making sense...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're scattered around Kara's leaving room. It's Saturday night and it's Kara's turn to host their game night. They're a group of young successful individuals.</p><p>They are busy in their respective fields of work so they don't see each other a lot. So no matter what, every second Friday of the month, they meet, eat loads of junk foods, brief each other on whatever is going on in their lives, they give one another suggestions when needed, they're a tight group. They sleepover and Saturdays are their "go crazy day" as Alex calls it.</p><p>It's Saturday around 18h00, they're at their first glasses of their choice of alcohol, so really they're not drunk yet. When Winn suggested their first "game" of the night to be "truth or dare" they all agreed with James explaining that "if anyone is going to "admit or tell" the truth, it is important to do it while they are still sober."</p><p>All agreed. Lena, who's sitting in between her girlfriend Sam and best friend Kara is the first to open her mouth, looking at her best friend challengingly and asked: Kara, dare or truth?</p><p>All eyes are at Kara now, interested in her answer. She squinted her eyes at her best friend and look around, locking eyes with her adopted sister Alex, who's looking at her with raised brow almost as challenging as Lena's look. Knowing her sister is good at reading people, Kara knows her sister suspects that whatever she chooses, she will be trapped. </p><p>Narrowing her eyes, she looked back at her best friend and without thinking not that - that was important anyway she blurted: Dare! </p><p>Alex who's sitting next to her new girlfriend Maggie, whom Kara is not very fond of for a reason only Lena knows about, and thinking about it now Kara knows she made a right choice, because what if her best friend would have wanted her to tell the truth about her feelings? Anyway Alex is laughing uncontrollably next to her girlfriend.</p><p>The group now is looking between Lena and Alex. Lena who was now smirking triumphantly at her. Alex trying very hard to control her laughter, she looked at her sister and said; Kar! I thought, I taught you better than that, why would you accept a dare from a Luther? She said still giggling...</p><p>Kara, looked back at her sister suspiciously, but before she came up with an answer a very confused Lucy asked: what Danvers, you know what Lena is going to ask? The other members of the group nodded their heads agreeing with Lucy, also confused. </p><p>Shaking her head no, I just know whatever is coming her way "pointing at Kara" she's screwed. Alex replied looking at her sister with soft eyes now... It was Lena who spoke next, with a serious face;</p><p>Lena: I dare you Kara Danvers, to marry anyone of your choi....</p><p>What?!!! You are cra.... Said shocked Kara before she was interrupted by The young Luther</p><p>ce, and I was going to give you a whole month of preparation and all, but your punishment for rudely interrupting me, your month is reduced to seven days. I expect your wedding to be on Saturday, next week. Lena finished with a faked furry.</p><p>Kara opened and closes her mouth repeatedly, with no words coming out of it.<br/>
The group was now laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>Kara is the neurosurgeon at National City General, she's one of the best neurosurgeons in the country. She is young, a 26 year-old genius, confident, beautiful and a player, she hooks up with different women or men, when she is not busy operating on people at the hospital. </p><p>When her 28 year-old sister tell her to settle down, she like to say "Alex, I'm not a settling down type of girl, I'm young and I look up to you", she would say that piece with a smirk because Alex herself was not known for letting anything with a dress pass her, at least before she started dating Maggie three and half month ago. Alex is a NASA engineer, beautiful and confident as hell. </p><p>So Kara was not a "settling" type. In reality she think, she is, just that the one she wants to settle with is an "impossible case" so she sleep around to destruct herself.</p><p>Lena is the only one, who knows Kara's secret and the young Ceo sometimes suspect that Alex has feelings for Kara too but she doesn't have proof, Lena never seen people care for each other this much even siblings. She herself is very close with her brother but these two! </p><p>So when Lena dares Kara, she's in her weird way trying to destruct her best friend's feelings for her sister. She believes if Kara is involve with someone else more than one night stand she will be ok, though Lena once told Kara to come clean to her sister. She is herself not sure what would come from that so when Kara kicked with all her legs against that, she didn't press any further. So to Lena Luther marriage was a solution.</p><p>The group stopped laughing and was now looking to Kara, they all know her reputation so really, they have  expected her to accept defeat. </p><p>"But Len... said Kara before she was interrupted by her sister"</p><p>"No but Kara! You know the rules... said Alex looking challengingly to her sister.</p><p>Maybe you should choose that James Colleague, Nia? Ask Winn helpfully</p><p>No, she should marry that woman Sarah, she was decent enough. Said Lucy confidently</p><p>No! You should marry Kate kane, you've been flirting with her for a while now, instead of asking her to bed ask her to marry you! Said Jame laughingly</p><p>The group busted to laughter yet again even Lena who was trying to be serious the whole time since her dare...</p><p>Maggie looked at her with sympathy in her eyes though she still had tears of laughter in her cheeks. For some reason that look stirred something deep inside Kara.</p><p>Whoever you choose to marry, I won't tell Mom you married them out of dare! God knows that woman would burn me alive, said Alex trying to be helpful and trying very hard not to bust in laughter again</p><p>Kara with narrowed eyes, Alex! Are you crazy? You can't be agreeing with this craziness! She shouted</p><p>Lena: "and you will take your new wife/husband to Africa for a honeymoon"<br/>
Said a widely smirking Lena</p><p>Kara looked at her friend shocked...</p><p>What? You once said you wanted to visit Africa some day, what better way to do it more than with your spouse, asked Lena with raised eyebrows</p><p>And you are wasting our time, now who are you going to marry? Said Lena</p><p>Yes! and choose wisely my dear sister, five years is a long time to spend with someone. Interjected Alex</p><p>Alex no! Said a looking stressed Kara...</p><p>Now the other members looked at them confused.<br/>
Why 5 years? Asked Maggie helping the other members of the group to understand.</p><p>Kara looked at them terrified, before her sister answered...</p><p>Because, me and my favorite human here, agreed a long time ago that whenever we get merried, we will not be allowed to break the said marriage until we at least five years in to it...</p><p>You guys are crazy! Lucy and Maggie said at the same time.</p><p>Lena, interjected also shocked with this , what if you don't love the person or not happy any more? She asked</p><p>It was Kara who answered Lena's question: because someone told me to never ever ask anyone or agree to marry them if I doubt I would last at least 5 years with them. But now she's asking me to do exactly that! I'm not seeing anyone for god forsaken sake! Even if I was seeing someone, I wouldn't propose in one week and marry them in the same week! What? are you crazy? She said glaring at her best friend, before turning her glare to her foster sister and said: and you, she pointed at Alex, you're out of your mind! She rambled angrily...</p><p>Alex answered calmly: "no I'm not, and yes you would and you will. I taught you to always ALWAYS to weigh your options before you stupidly answer especially to Little Luther's who you always get her in trouble with your dares, now she got you baby sis, deal with it!" Alex was grinning at her sister now.</p><p>Lucy looked at Alex, shaking her head and said: you seem too happy about all this Danvers? </p><p>Owh yes, I am. Not only, I'm going to be a sister in law by Sunday next week but I will be a Aunty in less than thirteen months now! Alex responded to her friend's question grinning.</p><p>Alex! Kara was mortified now....<br/>
Yes ma love, it was your idea anyway, Alex said</p><p>But you was supp...<br/>
Yes, I was supposed to be the one to get married first blah blah blah, Alex interrupted her sister.</p><p>You guys are really crazy, how old were you when you made those plans..? Asked a very shocked James</p><p>I was 14 and she was 16, answered Kara exasperatedly</p><p>And I'll be turning 30 next month and I've never think about having children! Said Maggie also shocked</p><p>Sam who was laughing since her girlfriend's first question, finally spoke: "you were both minors, so whatever you agreed to, it won't be held against you in the court of law" she said helpfully to Kara</p><p>Before Lucy, who was actually a lawyer in the group, reply to that, she was interrupted by Kara who was smiling at Sam now Kara said;</p><p>Thanks Sam, but whatever the judges and lawyers would say between me and my stupid big sis here, will never count or mean anything, unless one of us would suddenly and magically have superpowers and erase these, at the same time Alex and Kara raised their similar marked left wrists and winked at each other...</p><p>All the other members of the group were wide eyed now, shocked at this revelation as they never noticed of those marks...</p><p>Shocked Lena asked, and you two never thought to tell us about this??? She said looking at her best friend</p><p>It's never come up, it's our thing I guess, she shrugged her shoulders, Kara said lifting her right wrist now showing the same mark at her best friend and explain that it was her family mark.</p><p>So you decided to mark Alex, with your family mark? What does it mean anyway? Asked Winn with interest</p><p>She's my family, my everything after everything she was the only one able to calm me down, though she was an ass at first, she smirked at Alex and continued to say, she's is still the only one able to calm me. She said rolling her eyes fondly at her sister now, ""thinking about the time she was freaking out about her first head operation surgery, that she was herself leading. Alex was there at the hospital to support her before and after a 10 hours long surgery. Fortunately it all went well.""</p><p>Alright! before we forget, where were we again? Asked a grinning Alex</p><p>Lena, laughed and said: "yes Kara, please tell us so we start preparing now, 7 days is not a long time" she said joyfully and I would like to have Eliza on speaker when you tell her that you're getting married next Saturday. She continued mockingly...</p><p>Alex... said Kara, decisively<br/>
What...? Asked shocked a Lena</p><p>Alex, says Kara again with a smile looking at her friend, I am going to Marry Alex, she moved her gaze now to her newly shocked Sister... The other members of the group were yet again laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>Well this is getting better every minute, said Sam amusement unmistakably in her voice.</p><p>After a full minute of shock, Alex finally find her voice, looking at her baby sis she said NO...!</p><p>What do you mean No? Asked Kara, looking at her big sis with raised right eyebrow....</p><p>Alex: No, you're not going to marry me!<br/>
Kara: Yes, I'm going to! You told me to marry someone I love, respect and trust! How do you expect me to find that in less than one week? She said calmly.</p><p>The room was quiet now, looking between Alex and Kara with wide eyes, Maggie narrowed her eyes at Kara who didn't give a thought about her...</p><p>Alex: You are crazy!<br/>
Kara: That's exactly, what I thought about you... she smirked....</p><p>Alex: We are sisters Kara for fuck sakes, we can't be married! She snapped </p><p>Barry is married to her sister right? Asked Lena not helping Alex at all</p><p>Kara: Yes, to his foster sister. Exactly what we are, she smirked looking at Alex again. Who narrowed her eyes to her</p><p>Alex: You are crazy, Kara Angelina Zorel Danvers!<br/>
Kara: If I'm crazy, I will be crazy with you Alexandra Carol Danvers, she smirked knowing Alex hated her full name. And If I'm going to tell Eliza that her younger daughter is getting married in seven days, I will not do that alone, we'll have to share that experience together. I can't die alone in my supposed wedding week... Kara finishes looking at Alex</p><p>Alex: No, Kara! Mom will kill me. She said annoyed now<br/>
Kara: No, she won't, stronger together, remember? She said lifting her left hand showing her mark with a smile...</p><p>Seeing this now, Maggie interrupted their back and forth and asked looking at Kara;</p><p>Maggie: You are not serious right?<br/>
Kara: Uhm... well... I..I am serious. She shrugged</p><p>Maggie shocked with her answer, turn her gaze to her girlfriend, who was looking back at her as if she just remembered that she was still in the room....</p><p>Before Maggie said anything, Lena seeing Alex's look she jumped in with: "Wow Al, with all your excuses against marrying your sister, you didn't mention that you're already in a relationship!" Interjected Lena not helping Alex at all.</p><p>Lucy, James, Winn and Sam are the only ones finding this funny now.... Alex glared at Lena, Maggie was scowling at Alex and Kara was still Smirking at her Sis...</p><p>Alex didn't answer Lena, she look at Lucy and asked: "we can still contest, that dare right?" She asked hopefully</p><p>Sam, jumped in and answered for Lucy: "no we can't, remember when your sister, dared Lee here to ask Ms. Grant on a date? You Danvers came up with a rule of no contesting the dares.." Sam, said with no empathy, remembering how angry she was at that night. And how Lena is still ignoring Ms. Grant, how embarrassed she still is...</p><p>Kara laughed, now looking at Alex's face and raised her wrist again: stronger together babe...</p><p>Lena laughed too not believing her friend is really doing this, she was going to have to give her a high five in her wedding day next week.</p><p>Kara, tapped at her side head as if trying to remember something. She jumped up, fists bumping the air, shouting Yes! Now the group was looking at her interested with what was coming next, but Alex only looked at her with horrified expression not knowing herself, what was coming.</p><p>What? Ask James and Lena impatiently...<br/>
We're going to name our first daughter Alexandra and call her Sasha, she said grinning at Alex... </p><p>Alex: No! Kara, I'm not naming a child of mine that, she said narrowing her eyes at Kara</p><p>Wait! You guys planned on having a child together too..? Asked Winn</p><p>No! Alex and Kara shouted at the same time.<br/>
Kara: She "she pointed at Alex" promised, she would let me name my first child after her... Kara explained </p><p> </p><p>You guys promise each other a lot, said Maggie not liking this a bit.</p><p>And we keep our promises, replied Alex dismissively not looking at her girlfriend as if she was thinking about something else.</p><p>A second later, she snapped her fingers and look at Kara not aware of her girlfriend's eyes narrowed at her and Lena's interested look. She said;</p><p>Alex: No, we're not naming her that, we are naming her Angelina! She grinned at her babe sis...</p><p>Kara: So, it's ok that we name her after me but not you? Kara asked pouting now</p><p>Maggie left the room at that moment and only Lena noticed her leaving, but she said nothing she was not fond of Maggie herself, whether it's because of the way she treated Alex at first or in solidarity with her best friend, she doesn't care really. Lena was sure now Alex was in love with her little sister too and she was planning on buying her the most expensive bottle of scorch to congratulate her on hiding her feelings so well...</p><p>Alex still unaware of Maggie's absence, she looked at Kara with a smile and said, no, we will not name her after Angelina Zorel Danvers, but after Angelina Jolie. She smirked at her sister who narrowed her eyes back at her...</p><p>Kara: No, not Angelina! She shakes her head...<br/>
Alex: We are not naming her Alexandra either! She grimaced at the name.<br/>
Kara: Ok, fine we will name her Madison Sasha Danvers and call her Madi.<br/>
Alex: Don't tell me, you want us to name our child after your crush Kara? She smiled at her sis<br/>
Kara: But it's a beautiful name Alex, she said with her signature pout now, puppy eyes and all...</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes and said fine, deal they shake their hands, with a smile. And Alex is only then that she noticed Maggie's absence. Where's Maggie? She asked looking around causing others to notice too. It was Lena who answered: she left, about "looking down at her phone" 10 minutes or so ago...</p><p>Before Alex had a chance to say anything else again, Lena quickly directed her next question to her...</p><p>Lena: So Al, what are you going to tell your mother? "Hey mom, Kara and I are getting married this coming Saturday, we would like you to be there" she mocked</p><p>The group laughed yet again....</p><p>Alex: Fuck you Luther! And no I'm not the one who's going to make the phone call, she will... she said pointing at her now what, fiance, babe sis? she doesn't know.</p><p>Woh woh, you are planning on telling your mom that her daughters are marrying each other, over the phone..? Lucy asked disapprovingly</p><p>Alex: Yes, it's safe that way.<br/>
Kara: No! We're not going to do it over the phone, that is... uhm... that is not right.<br/>
Alex: Well you will go alone, I'm not suicidal, this is deadly enough! She snapped at her soon to be her wife.</p><p>You guys already act like a couple, it seems like nothing you agreed on without a hot debate first said Sam very amused</p><p>They all laughed.</p><p>Ok, Kar, now that we know your bride to be and you are both my friends, I will give you two the whole month to prepare everything. Lena said</p><p>Thank you, Alex and Kara said at the same time, before they look at each other with a smile. Alex opened her arms and gestures to Kara with: "come here you silly"</p><p>Without wasting a second she leaped to her sister's lap and immediately their foreheads connected. </p><p>Hey, Alex said softly<br/>
Hi, Kara said snuggling closer and wrapping her hands around the older girl's neck...</p><p>Alex: We are going to be okay, she whispered<br/>
Kara: Ok, she whispered back, I'm sorry if I put you in a bad position. She said opening her eyes now, looking at Alex's brown eyes that were looking back at her. Still with their foreheads connected</p><p>Alex: It's ok, I always wanted to marry you anyway, she grinned.<br/>
Kara: Well if I knew, I would have asked earlier, it's been a long torturous years, trying to hide my feelings. I must say you did a good job, hiding yours. She complemented and add: Lena knows about mine's for you, I couldn't hide them without ranting to someone, she grimaced...</p><p>Alex: Lucy, knows about mine's, I was not any better, she said playing with Kara's babe hairs at the back of her neck...</p><p>Kara: She closed her eyes again, never removing their foreheads, yeah we will be ok...<br/>
Alex: She closed her eyes too now, her heart beating faster too... She nodded and said Stronger Together</p><p>With Kara still in Alex's lap, they removed their foreheads, shifting their left hands between their bodies and connected their marked wrists, their right hands resting on the back of each other's neck. All of this time, their gazes never left the other's eyes, they were moving in unison like they've been practicing this.</p><p>Their friends, were silently looking all this time, and Jame couldn't resist anymore, he quietly picked his camera and capture that exact moment.</p><p>After a few minutes in that position, they removed their hands and pressed their foreheads again, they move together and brushed their lips together and they moved to hug tightly, both saying "I love you so much" at the same time, it's like they were in sync.</p><p>It was Lucy, that interrupted that moment and said: "well congratulations Danvers, but you still have a girl to break up with at least officially" she said with a snort</p><p>Kara, removed herself from Alex's strong embrace and pat her cheek and quietly said, "go talk to her" </p><p>Alex: Are you sure? She's not wanting to leave Kara's side yet.<br/>
Kara: Yes, I will be here when you come back, she smiled lovingly.</p><p>At this, they once again move in sync and connected their lips with a really kiss this time and boy! Alex don't want to leave and Kara don't want Alex to leave.....</p><p>To be continued.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Break up...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex, went to talk to Maggie, without a plan...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As established, I'm not a writer, I've never done this. So there will be a lot of mistakes, I accept that, just don't judge harshly....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knocking on the door twice, Alex tried to think about what is she going to say, without breaking the girl's heart more than she think she already did. On the way here to Maggie's apartment she tried to prepare a speech on what she was going to say, but all that was in her mind was Kara's lips against hers.</p><p>Alex, asked herself "if, it was a cheating to kiss Kara, before she break up with her soon to be her ex-girlfriend? "It should not be a cheating if I was already planning to break up with her and I kissed the girl I love the most. Maggie, herself once said: we should kiss the girls we like. So there I did it" she justified herself to herself. She didn't find it to herself to feel bad about kissing Kara.</p><p>She was lost in her thoughts, so when the door opened, she jumped and quickly cover it by her charming smile. "Hey" Alex said softly as if she was not just thinking about how she just cheated on the girl. "It was, just a kiss" she rolled eyes at herself. "It was not JUST a kiss, you know that" said another part of her bain. "Not right now brain, please! She admonished her brain, I need to focus"</p><p>Apparently, she was yet again lost in her thoughts, that's why she jumped back when, the shorter woman tried welcoming her with a kiss. "Shit, I didn't mean to do that, stupid stupid stupid" Alex thought.<br/>
Sorry, I... uhm.. we... uh need to talk. She stuttered out loud enough to be heard by Maggie now... "wow Danvers, you lost your vocals on the way here I see" Alex thought to herself again</p><p>Everyone, knows what "we need to talk" means, nowadays. Maggie pulled back from Alex and looked at her intensely, as if trying to find something.<br/>
Don't tell me you're going to really merry your sister, out of a dare Alex, it's stupid! Please you know that is crazy! We can move to another city, anything, please just don't do this, don't do that to us Alex please. You said, you loved me! Maggie begged</p><p>I did, I do. Maggie, I really care about you, but you know even if I was to consider leaving the town. I would not leave Kara behind. I know, me and my friends, sometimes we do stupid things. But to me this is not stupid, maybe it was meant to be like this way. I've been in love with her since I was 14 and she was 12 years, I couldn't do anything about that then and after that. Because I was supposed to be her big sis and to protect her! But we were always more than that. ""There I said it, well done Danvers"" Alex thinks to herself again... Maggie, I'm not running again. I'm so sorry. She finished softly, trying to make the other girl to understand.</p><p>Wow, you have already made up your mind. Maggie said not knowing, what else to say. It was clear the younger girl was not going to change her mind.<br/>
Well, you can leave now... said Maggie wiping tears away from her face.<br/>
Alex looked at her, "I'm so sorry" she tried again before she kissed Maggie's left cheek and left.....</p><p>Alex, really loved Maggie, she was beautiful, smart, funny and her dimpled smile was a bonus. Alex thought she was the one. Ohw was she wrong! No dimple would beat those mediterranean eyes of a certain blonde.</p><p> </p><p>It was around 21h00 when she entered kara's apartment again, her friends were playing other games now noticeable drunk. She went to seat next her sister or now fiance? Anyway Kara pulled her with her right arm, kissing her head whispering "it's gonna be alright" while Alex nuzzling against Kara's neck. She sighed at kara's nice smell as Kara kissed her head again. </p><p>"Hey", are you alright? Ask now a very drunk Lucy<br/>
"Yeah", Alex, mumbled and nodded against kara's neck.<br/>
"Ah!" Danvers you're becoming a softy now! Exclaimed a not so sober Sam<br/>
At this Alex removed herself from kara's neck and glared at her friend, causing the others to laugh. Because Alex Danvers was definitely not a softy, she was a badass. Hey! I'm not a softy, she frowned to her friend.<br/>
"Yeah you're my badass" Kara whispered, pulling Alex back at her chest. Alex wrapped her arm around Kara's stomach. She was tired after all...</p><p>Definitely a softy, mocked Lena, pulling her own girlfriend to her side. So, it went well with the cop? I guess, seeing you're still in one piece. Lena asked with a playful smirk...<br/>
"Yeah", she shrugged. Alex, was not sad because of the break up, she was just feeling bad for breaking someone's heart. Kara rubbed her soon to be wife knowing what she was feeling that moment. They knew each other so well, Kara knew what Alex was feeling from her body language.</p><p>So wedding? James, asked with a curious grin on his face.<br/>
"Yeah, well I can't wait for that. When are you going to tell your mom anyway?" Lena, asked proudly. Lena was enjoying this a little bit too much, she wondered why she'd never thought of this before, anyway she was proud of herself, she finally did. Lena was starting to enjoy the pained look that crosses the Danvers sisters's face, in the mention of their mother.<br/>
"""I can face Cat Grant, now that I've got my revenge""" Lena thought, grimacing at the thought of speaking or of even being in the same room with Ms. Grant.</p><p>Cat Grant was a successful, respected, influential and ruthless business woman. The owner and the CEO of Catco worldwide media. Lena, herself as a young business woman, she was looking up a lot to Cat Grant. Lena had briefly met Cat, a few times now and they have again talk briefly about a few ideas to run a successful company... The older woman, was a genius Lena will give her that.</p><p>Apparently, Lena's friends, Kara and Alex, knew Ms.Grant pretty well. Cat and Eliza, were best friends since high school, they were like sisters now. Alex and Kara used to call her auntie Cat, but when they were starting their careers after college, Cat told them to call her by her name because "she can't have people to think, she's a softy"</p><p>So the Danvers sisters when they heard the young CEO gushed about how really great is "great" Ms. Grant, one night of their games night. Kara, decided to mess with her best friend and dared her to ask Cat out on a date. Lena, still cringes when she thought about that phone call she made to ask Great Cat on a date. So no, Lena, felt no sympathy towards her two friends, she was enjoying their pain.</p><p>It was not like, they were blood sisters anyway. They didn't knew each other until they were teenagers! It was hardly incest... They liked each other anyway and Lena, felt like she did them a favor instead. "This is hardly a revenge, perhaps I will plan something else again" Lena thought....</p><p>As if reading Lena's mind, "you, can't wait because you're excited about the wedding or you can't wait to see Ms. Grant again?" Because, she will be there. Lucy drunkenly ask, smirking and winking at her best friend Alex, as if proud of herself.</p><p>The group laughed at the glare, Lena was sending to Lucy's way...</p><p>They continued to converse, making fun of each other and making plans for next week, where they will be starting to be preparing for this sudden wedding. One of those plans was for the Danvers sisters to fly to Midvale and talk to Eliza. "I wish I can fly with you, just to make for Eliza a cup of coffee, she will need it"  Lena laughed at her bad joke, mostly at the look Kara was sending her way...</p><p> </p><p>I'll be back!...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanx for reading. See, at least I was not hard on Maggie, the way I initially planned to...</p><p>See you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pouting...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara misses Alex, Lena pays Kara a visit....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same story fellaZ, I really am trying...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Wednesday, a usually day for Kara and Alex sisters night. Kara haven't heard from Alex, since Sunday afternoon before she was summoned to work. Kara was used to these calls where Alex, would be called for an emergency at work. Sometimes, Alex, would be gone for a few days with "no coming home and no contacting the outside world." Those days usually last two to three days, Kara always worries either way...</p><p>Kara, just finished her consultation with Dr. Davis, who's a trauma surgeon at the same hospital. She was walking through the long corridors of this hospital from consultation room, when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked the screen, an incoming call from an unsaved number and she knew that number so well, it was Alex's work telephone number. She quickly answered; "Alex?" Kara, asked</p><p>"Hey, Kar, how is it going? Alex, asked exhaustion evident in her voice.<br/>
"I miss you, see you tonight?" Kara, questioned unsure<br/>
"I'm sorry. Kar, that's why I'm breaking the rules right now, things got pretty messy here and it's taking longer than usual to go back to normal." Alex, tried to explain.<br/>
"When are you coming out?" Kara, asked with a sigh. She was standing against the wall now.<br/>
"I've been out since I was 16, Kar" Alex tried to joke</p><p>"Alex!" Kara, reprimanded her sister<br/>
"Sorry, I don't know. Maybe tomorrow morning or afternoon, but I will be home tomorrow night." Alex, said reassuringly.<br/>
"Ok, please get some rest and drink water. You sound really tired, I'm worried about you." Kara, softly said.<br/>
"Yes, Dr. Zorel-Danvers, I will drink a lot of water and you don't need to worry about me ok." Alex, replied with a smile.<br/>
"I will always worry about you, Dr. Dr Danvers" Kara, replied proudly.</p><p>"Ok, I've to go now. I'm sorry, I will not be there tonight. I promise I will make it up to you. I love you Kar." Alex, said.<br/>
"Ok, I love you too Al, stay safe" Kara, said<br/>
"Always, and while I'm gone, try to think about what are you going to tell the mother of the girl you proposed to without a ring. I hear mothers are very protective of their daughters, Dr. Danvers" Alex, said jokingly</p><p>Kara, laughed at this. "Mhmm" she hummed.<br/>
"Bye, Kara" Alex, sighed<br/>
"Bye, Lex" Kara, replied with a pout evident in her voice.<br/>
There was a bit of silence, before Alex, asked again; "Hey Kar?"<br/>
"Yeah?" Kara, questioned quietly<br/>
"I miss you too, now stop pouting." Alex, said and hang up before Kara can say anything else...</p><p>Kara, resumes her walk towards the nurse station, a pout still evident in her face as she pocketed her phone again. "Pouting today, aren't we?" Kara, jumped at the voice, she looked up; "Lena!?" She exclaimed<br/>
"Why are we pouting?" Lena, asked with her fake pout, not waiting for an answer she continued; "ohw, let me guess, Wifey didn't kiss us goodbye this morning?" She raised her brow, looking at her friend.</p><p>Irritated by her friend's antics, Kara, rolled her eyes "I'm not pouting" she growled out.<br/>
"Yeah, you're" Lena, said and smirked at her friend<br/>
"No, what are you doing here, don't you have a company to run?" Kara asked<br/>
"Yeah, I do. And it's a lunch time. Wanna go grab lunch with me and tell me, why are you pouting?" Lena, asked</p><p>"It's Alex, and lets go, I'm hungry and you're paying" Kara, said grinning at her friend.<br/>
"Fine, but whatever Alex, done to have you pouting on the hospital corridors? Lena, asked curiously<br/>
"She will not be home, tonight for a sisters night, I miss her!" Kara, said with a frown on her face.<br/>
"I see. I'm sure there's a reason?" Lena, asked again<br/>
"They're still on lockdown, I haven't seen her since Sunday!" Kara, said exasperated</p><p>"I'm sure she'll come to you as soon as she can." Lena, tried soothing her friend.<br/>
"Yeah, I hope. How's Sam and why are you here having a lunch with me not her?" Kara, asked with raised eyebrows<br/>
"Am I not allowed to eat lunch with my best friend?" Lena, asked<br/>
"You're not answering my question, whats'up..?" Kara, prompted her friend to talk.</p><p>Lena, sighed before she speak; "you know we've been looking for a CFO, out of the people we interviewed, we have two competent candidates to choose from. That's where our disagreement begins, she chose the other one, I chose the other..." Lena, explained Huffing<br/>
"I see, isn't Sam's job to hire people?" Kara, asked<br/>
"Yes, but I am the one signing papers." Lena, said</p><p>"So, signing papers and talking to asshole board members is really boring you huh?" Kara, asked<br/>
"Huh?" Lena, asked confused<br/>
"Let Sam and HR do their job in peace, Lena. Every employee in that building have been hired by Sam, whilst you were out talking about whatever you talk about with the investors." Kara, tried to reason with her friend.<br/>
"Look I don't know anything about business and its complicated shit, but I know Sam, you trusted her enough to handle things alone without even knowing her very well. She proved herself to be capable, you even fell in love with her. Why on earth would you doubt her now..?" Kara asked</p><p>"I don't doubt her!" Lena, narrowed her eyes<br/>
"Then why don't you trust her choice?" Kara, asked trying to understand her friend<br/>
"I just don't like the woman she's choosing." Lena, said not looking at her friend<br/>
"Jesus Christ Lena!" Kara, laughed "Why don't you like her?" Kara, asked<br/>
"Just not like her. I will apologize to Sam. Let's not talk about this anymore." Lena, said<br/>
"Ok" Kara, smirked she decided not to push already suspecting the sudden dislike towards the unnamed woman.</p><p>They finished their food in comfortable silence.<br/>
"I should get back, try not to make a lot of noise tonight when you do whatever you do whenever you miss Alex." Lena, said standing up and wiggling her brows looking at her friend. The said friend's ears suddenly changing a color.<br/>
Lena, didn't wait for an answer, she kissed Kara's cheek and walk away.... she looked back and throw, we will see you guys tomorrow and she was gone.</p><p>"What?, did they discuss me today to not give me a chance to reply to their shit?" Kara, thought to herself...</p><p>Tjaa see ya....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. See you soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Will you marry me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where did my little sister learn to kiss?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, here we go again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3am Thursday, when things finally get back to normal at last. Their boss John Jonnz, congratulated his team for a job well done and sent them home, also wishing them a good weekend. The different types of engineers and technicians rushed towards the door, everyone with one thought in their minds, their "beds".<br/>
"Danvers" John, called out before the young engineer reach the door. </p><p>"Yes, sir?" Alex, turn back and looked at her mentor, not knowing why she was stopped, she wanted to go home for fuck sakes!<br/>
John smirked at Alex's irritated face; "you will stay here, for another hour. Consider that your punishment." He, said and went out heading to his office.<br/>
"My, what? What did I do? I did nothing!" Alex, exclaimed following behind John, who looked at her with raised brow.<br/>
"Why am I being punished? I did nothing wrong." Alex, said again pouting now that they are behind John's office doors. "I just want to go home please" she begged now.</p><p>John looked at her; "you think I didn't see you on the phone yesterday, during the lockdown? You broke the rules Alex, I should give you a better punishment." He said, with a straight face.<br/>
"No! Please, I just... it was taking longer than usual and I had to call home." Alex, tried, looking at her feet.<br/>
"Why? Families knows, its against the rules to communicate during lockdown." Jonh, asked.</p><p>"I...uhm"... #really, there was no reason other than that, Alex was missing Kara and the thought of not being able to be there for a sisters night, made her act impulsively so, she picked up the phone and called# but, Alex, can't tell John, that. She had to come up with something that will distract him from punishing her harshly.</p><p>John, raised his eyebrows. Alex, was suddenly acting strange. "What is it? Danvers" he asked<br/>
"I'm getting married next month" Alex, blurted out #wow Danvers, you know the guy loves gossip, but you didn't want to tell him this way. And that should not be a reason for anyone to break the rules. I'm gona fix that# Alex, thought; "I was trying to be a good partner, so she doesn't think I was running" she continued scratching the back of her neck. #fuck! I'm really tired, I can't even come up with a good excuse, lets see# she looked up at John.</p><p>John, was laughing really hard now.<br/>
#at least he's having fun, probably think I'm making this up. I hope that distract him enough, I'm really tired# Alex, thought.<br/>
"Well, you didn't have to make all that up." He said, still chuckling. #bingo!#<br/>
"I'm not making anything up!" Alex, mumbled<br/>
"What! You are serious? And You didn't think to tell me? I thought I meant something to you." John, said frowning</p><p>"You are the first person I ever told, I was going to tell you when I come back. I'm going to Midvale tomorrow to tell my mom!" Alex, said<br/>
"Eliza, doesn't know? What's going on Alex? John was shocked.<br/>
"Look, I was not planning this, I didn't know I was going to be married until last Saturday, but I'm happy, I really love the woman I'm going to be married to. I think you'll love her too, in fact I know you will. I'm really tired now Dr. Jonnz, can I please go home? I promise I will tell you all about it when I come back or I will call you if you prefer that too." Alex, said pleading</p><p>John looked at her and nodded; "Ok, call me Saturday, I can't wait for Monday it's too far" John, said pulling Alex for a hug. Alex, laughed against his shoulder; "thanks John" she said pulling out of the embrace and heading towards the office door. "Have a good weekend, sir" she smirked and run out.<br/>
Shaking his head; "be safe!" He shouted.</p><p>Alex, rushed to her locker, pulled her integral helmet and rush off to her Ducati ncr m16, she pat it twice with; "take me home buddy" then she took off. She decided to go to Kara's, she missed her so she wanted to see her before she leave for hospital this morning. </p><p>15 minutes later, Alex, parked her Ducati on kara's apartment parking lot, removed her helmet and rushed to Kara's door. She used her key, not wanting to wake the other woman, opening the door quietly she locked the door behind her and put her keys and helmet on the table next to the door. Alex, went straight and collapsed on kara's couch, she sighed, she was exhausted and the couch was comfortable. It didn't take long and she was out.</p><p>«««««««««</p><p>Kara woke up at 6am. She went straight to the shower, she needed to be at the hospital at 7:30. She hurried her shower so she would have time to make herself a breakfast. She went out of the shower wrapped in a towel, brushed her teeth and went back to her room. She changed to a fresh clothes and rushed to the kitchen.</p><p>Kara, holted at the sound coming from her living room, she looked up to her couch and there was the person she missed so much. Alex was sleeping on her couch mouth open and snoring. Kara shakes her head with a smile;  #this idiot, when did she came back?# she thought. "Alex!" Kara, said moving towards the sleeping girl; "Alex" she whispered this time but still no answer.</p><p>Kara, didn't think twice, she lifted Alex to her arms and return to her bedroom. Alex barely stirred as she was put under the covers. #must be really tired then# Kara thought as she looked to the sleeping girl. She made sure Alex was comfortable and she went back to the kitchen. she made herself a cereal, eat and washed her bowl. She went back to her bedroom to take her purse and jacket. Alex was a heavy sleeper, but still Kara, was careful on her movements.</p><p>She pulled a pen and a piece of paper on her drawer and write a note for Alex. She put it next to her phone on top of the headboard drawer. She kissed Alex's forehead and left the room. Back to the kitchen, she poured a coffee on her travel coffee mug and left the house, making sure she locked the door.</p><p>"""""""""""""""<br/>
Alex, just woke up but she didn't open her eyes; #wow this couch is really comfy, even beat my own bed. Has it always like this? Stretching her right arm trying to find her phone on the coffee table, eyes still closed. Well that's not right!# Alex, thought, now opening her eyes and sitting up, she looked around, she sighed, she was on kara's bed. Laying back down she tried to think how she ended up on the bed, but nothing! #She must have carried me, wouldn't be the first time, possibly not the last.# She thought.</p><p>One thing about the Danvers sisters, they didn't look like it, but they were definitely fit. Alex, buried her face on the pillow for a few seconds also enjoying kara's smell on it. She lifted her head again trying to find her phone, she find it and the piece of paper Kara has left for her. She checked the time on her phone it was 11:13AM #no wonder I feel so rested, I slept for 7 hours! Well, what am I gonna do the whole day?# Alex, think. She read the note; </p><p>"""Hey, sleepy head. Welcome back! You know, you should have just asked me to carry you around, you didn't have to be so dramatic about it. I'm sorry, I didn't make break fast, I was running late, please order something to eat and drink WATER, I don't want you Dehydrated. I will see you later, can't wait to see you awake! Love you...""" She, finished reading chuckling.</p><p>Alex, already has a plan now on what she was going to do. She quickly took a shower, thanks God, she has a change of clothes on kara's closet. She rushed to the kitchen, grab an apple and she was out of the house not before she grab Kara's, 1969 ford mustang, keys. She started the car, put it on drive and went to a flower shop. She purchased a single red rose. She then went to Noonan's purchased food for two and 1 cappuccino and 1 black coffee. She went back to the car and drive to the hospital.</p><p>It was almost lunch time now. She just hope, Kara's not busy. She got out of the car, with the bag of food and a rose on one hand and the tray of their drinks on the other. She entered the nurse's station; "Ah, if it's not the infamous Danvers!" Said an old woman behind the counter.<br/>
"Lydia, hi!" Alex, said grinning at the older woman. She put the tray of coffee to the counter and looked at Lydia again; "it's been a while, how are you?" She asked.<br/>
"I'm fine dear, who's your new victim now? I thought you had a girlfriend?" Lydia, asked raising her brows</p><p>"What? I've no victims!" Alex said, feigning offence.<br/>
"Say that to the broken hearts around here? Lydia, whispered now.<br/>
"I don't know what your talking about." Alex, replied.<br/>
"Whatever, stop stalling who's the poor girl?" The older nurse asked. You even got out of your way and bought the roses and lunch, you have never done that before! Who's taming the beast?" Lydia, was curious now.</p><p>Alex smirked at her and staged whispered;<br/>
"someone special as in a fiance" She winked.<br/>
Alex, actually liked Lydia, when she first met the older woman she thought, she was just an annoying old nurse, whom assumed Alex, was Kara's girlfriend. But Lydia, was like any other nurse or she was worse, the woman just loved gossip and Alex liked to give her that.</p><p>Lydia, was leaning forward now; "You're lying, I don't think I've seen anyone with a new ring around here?" Lydia, whispered back, not believing the younger girl.</p><p>Alex, was enjoying the woman's curious face, but before she can say anything else, she heard;<br/>
"What are we whispering about?" The voice asked and Alex's heart flustered at the voice. She turned to look at the owner of that beautiful voice, smile plastered on her face. She barely fully turned, before she was pulled in a bear hug. She was still holding the bag of food and the rose in one hand, but she returned the hug as fiercely.</p><p>Kara and Alex, never got a chance to be alone since their "not engagement" day. They didn't have a chance yet to discuss the change of events in their relationship, but they were sure about one thing. They are not hiding their feelings towards each other anymore. They actually don't care what other people will think either.<br/>
"Ohw, your sister was about to tell me about her mysterious fiance!" Lydia, interrupted impatiently<br/>
"Ohw?" Kara, removed herself from Alex with a blush, looking at her feet, she suddenly looked shy.<br/>
Alex, looked at Kara, lovingly and kissed her forehead. The blush deepened to the young doctor.</p><p>Alex, then turned back to Lydia; "Lydia, meet my fiance Kara." She said, presenting the rose to the blonde who couldn't hide her blush anymore. Kara took the rose and smell it, then she pecked Alex on the lips and said "thank you" with a soft voice.<br/>
"Hah! I knew there was something between you two! Well congratulations. Where is the ring?" The older woman asked.<br/>
"You will have to gain a third eye to be able to see it" Kara said pulling Alex, towards her office. Alex picked the drinks on the counter and let herself be pulled...</p><p>Once behind safety of Kara's, office doors, Alex, put their food on top of Kara's desk and pulled Kara to herself and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, Alex's hands were around Kara's waist and Kara's around Alex's neck. Eyes still closed, their foreheads connected; #wow I thought the first time she kissed me, was the best kissed I've ever had, but this one was outstanding, this is a dream come true# Kara, thought opening her eyes; "Hi" she said looking at her favourite shade of brown of Alex's eyes. Feeling a little dizzy from the kiss..</p><p>"Hey" Alex, smiled and pecked Kara's lips again tempted to deepen it again, but they had to eat before Kara get back to work again. They will definitely have a lot of time to kiss in the future. #I thought Maggie, was the best kisser, but she even didn't hold a candle for Kara. Where did my little sister learn to kiss? I'm gonna be addicted to those lips, little sis, be warned# Alex thought as she sat on Kara's chair, pulling Kara on her lap.<br/>
They charted about everything while eating mainly catching up for the last few days, once done with the food, Kara collected the trash and dumped it in the trash can. She sat back on Alex's lap struggling her thighs this time; you know, I never properly asked you to marry me and this is our first time we're alone without other people in the room? Kara, asked</p><p>"Mhm" Alex, hummed distractedly<br/>
Kara smirked; "Alexandra Carol Danvers, will you marry me?" She asked.<br/>
"Yes, Kara, I will marry you if you marry me too." Alex, said.<br/>
"Yes, I will marry you Alex." Kara, said and moved to kiss her fiance, they kiss and kiss and kiss again until Kara's pager beeped. She reluctantly pulled away from Alex's lips, Alex was still chasing her with her own. Kara sighed and buried her face on Alex's neck; "I'm sorry, I have to go. I will see you at home?" She asked<br/>
Alex, nodded her head in response. She didn't trust her voice, this kiss was intense and this position didn't help. Kara, smile and moved from the older girl's lap, straightening up, she kissed Alex's forehead and went to the door.</p><p>"Enjoy the rest of your shift, see you in a few hours." Alex, finally find her voice.<br/>
"Yeah, make sure the door is locked when you leave." Kara, said before she ran out to where she was needed.</p><p>""""""""""<br/>
That evening, Alex and Kara, were cuddled up on the couch, waiting for their friends to arrive. Lucy promised to pick the food on the way. "So what kind of wedding do you want, big or small?" Alex, asked playing with Kara's hair.<br/>
"Mhm, I don't want a big wedding. If our family and close friends are there, that will be enough for me and besides we don't have much time to prepare a big wedding." Kara, said. "What do you want?" Kara, asked.<br/>
"I want a tattoo, here." Alex, said wiggling her ring finger<br/>
"Alex, you don't..."<br/>
"I want it. With you, I don't want an expensive ring that I will not wear every time, because I will have to remove it when I work." Alex, explained.<br/>
Kara, smiled "if you are sure. So no ring shopping" She said holding on Alex, tighter.<br/>
"Mhm, lucky you, you have a cool bri....." a knock interrupted Alex.</p><p>"Yeah, lucky me." Kara said, pecking Alex's lips as she was standing up to get the door. She barely fully opened the door; "Hi, best friend! Ohw Alex! You're home we have been missing you!" Lena, said excitedly<br/>
Sam was greeting Kara and walking to the couch, shaking her head at her girlfriend.<br/>
"Sam! What did you feed her, she's awfully chipper today? Alex, asked looking at Lena, who was opening the fridge and taking out a water bottle.</p><p>"She's been like this since Sunday. It's like there's an added energy in everything she does these days, and I'm the one feeling the effects." Sam said rolling her eyes at her girlfriend. "Do you blame me, my best friends are getting married, I'm excited!" Lena, said sitting next to Sam, opposite Alex and Kara. "Too excited if you ask me" Kara, said as there was another knock at the door, she sighed and standing up to get it.</p><p>Lucy, entered carrying 3 large boxes of pizza. Her friends thanked her for bringing the food. They were eating and chatting at the same time. "So, when are we going to ring shopping, and dresses or suits or both? And where will be the wedding venue? And we need to start sending invitations!" Lucy, asked excitedly</p><p>Alex and Kara, look at each other and smirked; "No need to worry about all of that it's already sorted."<br/>
Alex, answered simply.<br/>
"There will be no rings, we will wear our normal clothes, the judge will merry us.? Kara, explained<br/>
"What do you mean there will be no rings?" Sam, asked at the same time as Lena.<br/>
"Which judge will merry you without the rings?" Lucy, asked not understanding her friends either.<br/>
"Susan, will." Alex, said<br/>
"What kind of marriage without a ring..?" Lena, asked exasperated, trust her friends about doing unique and weird shit like that.<br/>
"We will get tattoos, we will not know what the other got until the wedding day in front of the judge. But we know where it will be." Kara, explained again.</p><p>"Wow, ok! So, who's stuff we will have to move soon? Assuming that you will be living together after the wedding, I mean you're not going to be weird about it too and live separately?" Lena, asked with raised brow.<br/>
"Well, she'll move in with me." Kara said, brushing a stray hair away from Alex's face and kissed her cheek.<br/>
Alex, didn't even argue, she knows her apartment is smaller than Kara's, so it would be pointless trying to. Anyway they'll have to buy their own house if they're planning to have a child together. She just rolled her eyes at her fiance. The others laughed at her.</p><p>""""""""""""<br/>
After few hours of chatting and gossiping, Lena, Sam and Lucy, said their goodbyes. "Please say hi, to Eliza for me. Hopefully, I will see her next month." Lena said, trying not laugh.<br/>
"Bye guys, see ya next week!" Lucy, said<br/>
"Yeah Good luck with your mother." Sam, said<br/>
Bye guys! Alex and Kara, said</p><p> </p><p>See ya....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There John, made an appearance. Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Midvale...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eliza knows....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go, I'm still learning.<br/>I apologize for every mistake you will come across with.</p><p>I thank you all for reading, comments and kudos. I appreciate and welcome suggestions too.</p><p>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We should have just told her over the phone or she should have come to National City at least there, I had a chance to run and save my life if she tries to kill me, but here..." Alex, trailed. They were at the back of a taxi cab from airport to Eliza's.<br/>
"No one's going to be killed here, you need to calm down or you are going to give me a headache." Kara, was nervous herself and she was tired, holding your breath for 2 hours will do that to you. Kara hates flying. So listening to Alex rumble about Eliza didn't help, it just added more stress.</p><p>"Sorry, but why didn't we call Cat? This would be much better if she was here." Alex, asked<br/>
"I asked Eliza to tell her about this "meeting" I'm sure she'll be here if she's not busy." Kara, said.<br/>
"Thanks God, I feel better already!" Alex, said with a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>It was still early, if Eliza, was not working from her office at home, she should be still at work and she would be back around 6pm. Kara prayed for the latter, she needed a nap before she face whatever will come next.<br/>
It was 14:58 when the cab, left them in front of their old house. Kara picked Alex's back pack and rushed to the front door, leaving Alex, to carry Kara's heavy bag. Alex was a light packer while Kara was opposite of that. Alex, complained and mumbled something about abuse and Kara just laughed at her. It seems like Kara's prayer has been answered, Eliza was not at home. So Kara searched for her own keys and open the door. </p><p>They entered and went straight to their old room. Kara went for a shower while Alex, quickly changed to a more comfortable clothes, which is gray sweatpants and black t-shirt and she went back down stairs, she took the remote and laid on the couch. She didn't know what to watch so she put the remote back on the coffee table and played with her phone while waiting for Kara, to come back.</p><p>Kara, quickly finished with her shower, she changed to her leggings and sweater and followed Alex, down stairs. She went straight to the kitchen, pulled out two bottles of water from the fridge and she joined her fiance; "here" Kara said handing Alex, the bottle of water while she drank hers.<br/>
"I'm not thirsty Kara." Alex, said sitting up, instead of taking the water bottle, she pulled Kara, to her lap and she kissed her neck before she looked up at Kara's eyes again; "Hey, we will be alright, ok" Alex, said rubbing circles on Kara's back. Kara nodded her head and kissed Alex's forehead and handed her the bottle of water again; "now drink" she said, smirking.<br/>
Alex rolled her eyes and took the bottle and drink all of the water; "happy?" She said, handing the empty bottle to Kara.</p><p>"Yes, very happy and I need a nap, cuddle me?" Kara, said with puppy eye.<br/>
"You didn't even have to do that!" Alex, rolled her eyes again. Kara, got off of Alex, and went to dump the empty bottles to the kitchen bin. When she came back Alex was laying on her back on the couch, she opened her arms for Kara to come in. Kara, laid next to her, head on Alex's chest one arm around her midsection.<br/>
Alex's arms went around Kara's back rubbing soothing circles and kissed Kara's head. Kara, sighed closing her eyes, feeling content. "I love you" Alex, said kissing her head again. "I love you too, so much" Kara said, tightening her arm around Alex, and she fell asleep feeling happy.</p><p>20 minutes later, Alex shifted and take Kara to their room and she put her on the bed. Alex, was laying next to Kara, but she didn't feel tired. She was just thinking about their future. She was also trying to think where she was going to take Kara for their honeymoon; #ow! Africa, but where in Africa? I will have to ask Kara about that, but South Africa, I would like to go there." Alex, thought.</p><p>Alex heard voices coming from the front door, she looked at the time. She had been laying in the same position for almost two hours! She looked at Kara, she was still out; #she must be really stressed about this, than I thought# Alex, thought as she moved off the bed and went downstairs.<br/>
"Mom, Cat." Alex, greeted when she entered the kitchen. She went to hug her mother. "Hallo honey, how are you doing? You look well." Eliza said hugging her older daughter tightly. "I'm fine mom." Alex, said pulling out of the hug and went to hug Cat, who was looking at her like she was trying to find something. "What?" Alex, said hugging the other woman.</p><p>"Lizzy's right, you look well but you don't look like you're pregnant either." Cat, said hugging her. Alex pulled back quickly at the comment; "What? You thought I was pregnant?" Alex, asked.<br/>
"What did you want us to think? I hope little chicken is not pregnant too, God knows I'm not ready to be a grandmother..." "Hey! I'm ready, we're not getting any younger Cat!" Eliza, interrupted Cat.<br/>
Alex, actually laughed at them; "You think one of us is pregnant?" And you are ready she looked at her mother with a smile and turned to look at Cat, and you gotta be ready very soon." Alex, said with a playful smile. </p><p>"Where's your sister anyway?" Eliza, asked<br/>
#Sister? Well she is my fiance now, how about we stop using that word, its weird if you going to be married to a said "sister" very soon# Alex, thought;<br/>
"Uhm... uh.. she's asleep, I think... I think she's just tired." Alex, said rubbing the back of her neck, her nerves are suddenly resurfacing. Eliza and Cat, glanced at each other at Alex's reaction. "Honey, you don't need to be nervous about this, we will take care of Kara and the baby always." Eliza, said at the same time as Cat, was saying; "So Kara is really pregnant?" </p><p>"What baby? Who's pregnant... I'm not pregnant!" Kara, asked as she was entering the kitchen shocked and confused. "Kara, sweetheart, how are you feeling? How far are you? You're not showing yet." Eliza, said seemingly ignoring the fact that Kara just exclaimed that she was not pregnant. Kara, was dumbfounded about this she just looked at Eliza with wide eyes. "There's no need to deny it Kara you're here to tell us that anyway!" Cat, said rolling her eyes.<br/>
"We're getting married next month, that is what we are here to tell you about not because I'm pregnant, I am not pregnant!" Kara, blurted out. #ow my God, ow my God. I just said that. I just.. I wanted.." Kara thought.<br/>
Alex, immediately see the panic in Kara's eyes and moved fast to stand next to her and hold her hand; "breath" Alex, whispered to Kara. </p><p>The room was so quiet now. After few minutes Cat, said; "Wow, he knocked you first and now he suddenly want to tie the knot?"<br/>
"And you just tell me now that, you're getting married next month, NEXT MONTH! I wish you should gave me a chance to scare this guy. You didn't even introduce him, why should I trust him with my daughter? And you, she looked at Alex, you let your sister to do that to me?" Eliza, asked glaring at Alex. #well, you will definitely faint when you hear, who she's getting married to. Let's see" Alex thought, she squeezed Kara's hand and looked at her mother; "Kara's not marrying some guy and she's not pregnant, she glanced at Cat, at that. What Kara meant is that we're getting married together, Kara and I, are getting married next month." Alex, explained interlacing her fingers with Kara's. </p><p>If Kara and Alex, thought the silence was too much before, well this silence was outstanding all the other silences they have ever experienced. The only thing that was grounding Kara, from freaking out now was Alex's hand on hers. Eliza, moved to the kitchen table, pulled a chair and sat down, still quite and blank look on her face.<br/>
Seeing this and her shock finally subsiding. Cat, spoke; "well, I didn't see that coming. Congratulations are in order, I guess. She shrugged and went to sit down too.<br/>
#Another reason why I needed her here, she's good at breaking silence# Alex, thought. "Well, I did, but then I thought it will never happen." Eliza, said distractedly.<br/>
"What? What do you mean?" Kara, finally spoke. "Nope, I am the only one asking questions now, sit down." Eliza, said. "Hey! I have questions too." Cat, said narrowing her eyes at Eliza. "Of course you do, I was talking to these two." Eliza, said pointing at her daughters.</p><p>Kara and Alex, moved to sit down, still holding hands. "I didn't even know you two were dating. Why did you think it was a good idea to tell me now and not when you started dating? You are getting married next month!, what is that about? I deserved to be told earlier than a month before my children's wedding! What did I do to deserve this? Why would you hide something so important to me?" Eliza, looked at her daughters angry/hurt now. "And I thought you said, you were settling down with that cop, not long ago. When did this happen? When did you have a gut to ask your sister to marry you?" Cat, asked looking at Alex. </p><p>"I didn't ask her to marry me, she did!" Alex, said looking at Cat. She turn to look at her mother and said; "also we didn't date, she just asked me to marry her out of the blue!" Alex,said scratching the back of her neck, avoiding Kara's now narrowed eyes. "I didn't ask her out of the blue! She was forcing me to marry a stranger for five years! I didn't have another choice." Kara, defended herself, this was not going the way they had planned. Cat, was laughing so hard at this. "I didn't do anything, all I did was reminding you of the rules, our rules!" Alex, said. "Well you encouraged Lena, about it, and you're the one who came up with that rule." Kara, said scowling at Alex. All this time of their childish argument, their hands were still intertwined tightly.</p><p>"Ok, ok. What is going on? Explain and start from the beginning." Eliza, intervened. #Ohw my God, why didn't I see this before? They're so in love." Cat, thought looking at them amused. "Well, she let Lena Luther played her." Alex, rolled her eyes. "I didn't let her play me, I didn't think she would dare me to marry anyone!" Kara, argued."<br/>
"You are getting married, because someone dared you to? And why did you chose her? Eliza, asked pointing at Alex. "Seems like Lena Luther is the crazy one of the group." Cat, laughed, thinking about the same Lena's phone call.<br/>
"Yes and I asked her because she was a safe choice and I didn't want to suffer alone from her demands if I married someone else." Kara, answered Eliza and smirked at Alex. "Hey, I thought you asked me because you love me!" Alex, said shoving Kara's shoulder. Kara, squinted her eyes at Alex; "I thought that too, but I'm not so sure anymore." Kara, grinned and lift their intertwined hands, kissing the back of Alex's hand.</p><p>"Ok focus girls, why would Lena ask something like that? And It was just a game right, why did you take it serious? you can't just marry someone just because someone dared you to, this is serious and why would you suffer if you have married someone else?." Eliza, asked, she knew they love each other, she just wanted them to admit it to her.<br/>
"Well our games get intense at times and Lena, dared her to marry a stranger because she was getting her revenge. This one "she pointed to Kara" dared Lena to call someone Lena respects so much and ask them on a date. Alex, glanced at Cat. So yeah and here we are." Alex, tried to explain.</p><p>"You dared someone to ask me on a date? And why would Alex, make you suffer if you married someone else? I don't understand." Cat, asked looking at Kara.</p><p>"Well, Lena, didn't know, we knew you personally and she was going on about how great and genius Miss Grant is. I didn't think she would accept the challenge, when I asked her to call you. She admire you so much." Kara, tried to explain and continued;<br/>
"Alex and I, have rules and we are not allowed to break them no matter what. Some of those rules are; </p><p>1. Never ask or agree to marry someone if you don't think you would do anything for them, if you don't love and trust them.<br/>
2. Once married, no divorce at least 5 years into that marriage. and<br/>
3. Must have a child within a year of that said marriage.<br/>
I would have suffered because, I didn't even have a girlfriend that time and I didn't think I could ever find anyone else that would meet rule number one requirements. I would have suffered because I've never imagined myself having a family with anyone else except one person, and I'm not the one to back down from a challenge so I decided to be selfish and ask that one person to marry me.<br/>
To be honest, now I'm really grateful Lena came up with that dare, you know I should have just asked Lucy or James or Winn, they were the single ones in the room but... What I mean is that I love Alex I always have. I hope I make you happy as you do me." Kara finished looking at Alex lovely. </p><p>The room was quiet yet again. Alex, moved and pressed a kiss to Kara's nose and forehead before she connected their foreheads; "I'm glad you chose me. You make me the happiest and I love you too so much, you've no idea." Alex, said. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't say yes." Kara whispered totally forgotten about the older women sitting opposite them. "I know, stronger together right?" Alex said lifting her left arm. "Stronger Together" Kara chanted connecting her left wrist with Alex's waiting one.</p><p>"What is that about?" Cat asked curiously.<br/>
"That is how I knew this was coming." Eliza, said simply<br/>
"And you decided not to wait with me? What doesn't it mean?" Cat, asked again.<br/>
Eliza rolled her eyes at her friend; "You would've pressured them into something they were not ready for. You know how you're, impatient." She said.<br/>
"And that in their wrists is Kara's family mark, which bonds every member of the family, it's made on the right side for the children and unmarried adults and once they get married they get the new one on the left side with their spouses." Eliza, explained.</p><p>"So, Kara, married Alex, how old were you, when you tied the knot? Cat, asked intrigued<br/>
"I didn't know I married her! And she's the one that suggested we get these, after I told her what I knew about my family mark." Kara, defended herself.<br/>
"I was 16, she was 14, we were thinking about getting  tattoos to seal our agreement to our rules. And I was about to go to college, she was crying about it and one of the mark's meanings is "always be with you" so I wanted something that would make her stop crying and it worked." Alex, smirked at Kara.</p><p>They talked about the coming wedding, Kara and Alex explained about their plans. Eliza and Cat wanted them to have a big wedding but the young women didn't budge on their plans.<br/>
"Well my first plan, was to cook dinner, it's late now. What do you want me to order everyone?" Eliza asked</p><p> </p><p>See you soon...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, Eliza, I didn't expect that reaction! 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mommy's blushing...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara annoys Alex and we will learn something about Eliza.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please forgive my mistakes...<br/>And excuse my English...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was regretting taking that nap earlier as she's now struggling to find sleep. She decided to mess with Alex. She started turning around on the bed until Alex, unconsciously wrapped her arm around Kara's midsection and prevented her from moving. A few minutes later Kara, turned around and faces Alex, she watched her and she grabbed her own long hair and teased it inside Alex's nose.<br/>
"Dammit, Kara, fuck off!" Alex, swatted Kara's hand away from her face.</p><p>"I'm bored" Kara, said laughing at Alex<br/>
"Then sleep! I need to sleep..." Alex, grumbled and tried pulling blankets over her head.<br/>
"I can't sleep." Kara, said playing with Alex's ear.<br/>
"Just close your eyes and your mouth and stop moving around or I will send you to your own bed." Alex, threatened.<br/>
"Ok." Kara, said pouting, but it was useless Alex, was asleep again.<br/>
It was silent for a few minutes and Kara, got tired of the silence again. She smirked at herself; "Alex, are you awake?"<br/>
....silence.....<br/>
"Alex!" Kara, said again, slightly shaking Alex.<br/>
"Jesus! What did I do to deserve this, I just want to sleep peacefully!" Alex, snapped annoyed.<br/>
"Do you think eliens are real? What would happen if they decide to come to earth and take over? Kara, asked curiously.<br/>
Alex, turned to her back and pulled Kara to her so Kara, is now on top of Alex. Alex cruggled Kara's head to her chest and said; "They're not real. You should stop watching those movies, they're messing with your head." Alex, said.</p><p>"But...."<br/>
"No but, now sleep please!" Alex, said working her fingers through Kara's hair, trying to lue her to sleep. It was quiet for a second before Alex, heard; "When are we going to have sex? Kara, asked<br/>
"What!?" Alex, asked suddenly not sleepy anymore.<br/>
Kara, grinned at Alex; "You heard me." She said.<br/>
"Do you want us to have sex now?" Alex, asked with raised brow.<br/>
"Uh.. well... yes?" Kara, said hiding her face on Alex's neck, suddenly feeling shy.<br/>
Alex, actually laughed at her now.<br/>
"What's funny?" Kara, asked her face still hidden.<br/>
"Nothing. But calm down babe, we are not having sex anytime soon." Alex, said kissing Kara's hair with a smirk.<br/>
"What do you mean, we are not having sex anytime soon? I've always wanted to have sex with you, right here in this bed!" Kara, said lifting her head to look at Alex, who looked back at her with raised eyebrows.<br/>
"You're such a perv, we're not having sex until we get married and Alex, said dropping her hands down to Kara's hips, we are going to do it the first time in Africa." Alex, whispered to Kara's ear, teasing it with her tongue.<br/>
Kara, hummed and press herself tightly against Alex's front; "I can wait, though it will be so hard." Kara, said kissing Alex's shoulder and neck. Alex, rubbed circles on Kara's hips and nudged her head; "Hey, my love, where do you want to go in Africa for our honeymoon?" Alex, asked their noses brushing together. "I always wanted to travel Africa you know, but I want to spend all of my honeymoon in South Africa, you know it's one of the peaceful countries around the world? Then you will take me to another country and another and another for our  coming anniversaries." Kara, said brushing her lips against Alex's.</p><p>They kissed passionately, and Alex, said; "Ok, but that's if you will not be heavy pregnant during those anniversaries." She said pulling Kara's lower lip between her teeth. Kara, laughed; "and how many times are you planning to get me pregnant Dr. Danvers?" Kara, asked curiously. "Seven times" Alex, said with a serious face, trying not to laugh at kara's shock. "What!? You want seven children? And you want me to carry them all alone, are you trying to kill me!?" Kara asked. Alex, laughed and kiss Kara's cheek; "I'm kidding honey, 2 or 3 tops will be fine with me." Alex, said.<br/>
"Pheeew that's a relief, I was starting to reconsider this marriage thing." Kara said relieved. "And you still don't want to carry?" Kara, asked looking at Alex's eyes.<br/>
"Yep, very sure, I will take care of you and our babies during your pregnancies, we will just need to tell them to not make you too moody." Alex, said grinning. "Mhm we will see about that, anyway no matter how moody we're going to be, you will still love us anyway." Kara, said cocky smirk on her face. "Yeah, I will love you too much and that's why I will just live at work." Alex, joked.<br/>
"That would be a serious crime mam, I suggest you never try it." Kara, warned. "Of course, I would never!" Alex, promised. </p><p>"Do you think, you can sleep now?" Alex asked<br/>
"I think so, you're too comfy that will help. I love you more than anything you know, please never forget that no matter what. You make me so strong, you are my home, you complete me, I love you Alex. Kara, said wholehearted.<br/>
Alex, tightened her grip around Kara, pressing her further against her, she can feel Kara's heart beat against hers, alex melted; "I love you too, I love you too so much Kara. You're my everything. You and me always, we're stronger together my love." Alex, said. They were silent for few seconds. "Go to sleep Sithandwa sam, I will be here, I will always be here for you." Alex, kissed Kara's forehead and her lips and her forehead again, she then moved one hand to play with Kara's hair.</p><p>They fell asleep like that, their hearts beating faster for the love they feel for each other.<br/>
Kara, awaken up by the sound of an opening door, she's still in the same position. She turned her head to look at the door. "There are two beds in this room, one even still empty, either you fell asleep in the  middle of the... business or what are you suddenly allergic to a mattress? Cat, asked rolling her eyes and a smile on her face.<br/>
Kara, buried her face on Alex, for a second before she lifted her head again; "Just because. She can handle my weight." Kara, said grinning. "What'sup?" Kara, asked.<br/>
"Your mother doesn't have milk and I can't drink shit and I'm too old to run to the shops early in the morning, you already planning on making me a granny. So I wondered if one of you, would have solution for this problem?" Cat, said raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I see aunty Cat. I think I can easily solve your problem. Just give me a second to try and escape here." Kara, said looking at the sleeping Alex. Kara sometimes wonder how Alex, can do that, sleeping through the noises that are made. Kara, tried moving out of Alex's protective arms around her, but she failed; "Where are you going?" Alex, asked still not opening her eyes.<br/>
"Granny Cat, can't drink shit without milk, so I'm getting her milk from the store." Kara, said and glanced at Cat.<br/>
Alex, chuckled; "she will kill you if she ever hear you say that." Alex said. "She's still alive because I really need that milk." Cat, commented.<br/>
Alex, snapped her eyes open "What are you doing here?" She, asked looking at Cat.<br/>
"How else do you think, she knew I needed milk? Or she have superhearing all of a sudden?" Cat, asked sarcastically.</p><p>Alex, snorted and rolled her eyes. #They watch too much of science fiction these two# Alex thought. Kara, changes from her Pj's and rushed out of the room and house to the store. She came back quickly, Eliza, was in the kitchen preparing breakfast; "Thanks sweetie, for getting the milk, I almost became deaf." Eliza said, glaring at Cat. "Where are you going to go for your honeymoon?" Eliza, asked looking at kara.<br/>
"We're going to South Africa." Kara, answered. Eliza, whistled; "You aware, you're going to be on the plane for about 16 hours right?" Eliza, asked concerned, she knows how Kara is intimidated by the planes. "Yeah, I guess that's why I'm considering I will just overdose myself with a sleep pill." Kara, said grimacing.</p><p>"Why South Africa?" Eliza, asked curiously. "Well, you know one of the nurses at the hospital, Lydia, is originally from Africa, Nigeria. She once borrowed me a book called "Long walk to freedom" it's a book about former South African president Nelson Mandela, after reading that book I made a little research from google about the history of South Africa and Lydia, told me some more stories she knows about that country. I was intrigued and I thought one day I will go see the country myself." Kara, explained.</p><p>"Good morning." Alex, said entering the kitchen and sat next to Kara. "Hi, Alex! That boss of yours is he still single? I need a man with muscles." Cat, asked. "He's never single Cat, he and his wife are happily married." Alex, glared at her aunty. "Yeah, I'm sure Maxwell Lord can hit the gym, should you give the guy a chance and leave other woman's men alone." Eliza, smirked. "If you're finally willing to give Olivia a chance, the girl's been pinning after you for a decade now!" Cat, shot back looking at Eliza, challengingly. Eliza, narrowed her her eyes.<br/>
"Who's Olivia?"<br/>
"Someone's been pinning after you, for 10 years?"<br/>
"You can't say that in front of my children Catherine!"<br/>
Alex, Kara and Eliza speak over each other, all looking at Cat, the two young women wanted answers while Eliza was shocked that Cat, had came up with that in front of her children. Eliza, looked at her children; #God, they will not let this go without answers. Dammit you Cat!"<br/>
Cat was laughing now.</p><p>"Well, you two will need to sit tight, this might be shocking to you." Cat, said looking at Kara and Alex.<br/>
"Please Cat, let's not talk about this now." Eliza, pleaded, putting their breakfast on the table and joined the other women on the table. "I don't know why are you torturing yourself like this, you like her and she liked you the very first time she set her eyes on you!" Cat, Argued. Alex and Kara, knows that their mother is bisexual but they never or in fact Eliza, doesn't talk to them about her love life. The only person, they know for sure Eliza, once dated is Alex's father, who went MIA before Alex was even born. Other partners were unnamed and they never met them or talked about in their presence.</p><p>So it was a shock to Kara and Alex to "accidentally" hear about this long term crush "Olivia" and they were curious, can you blame them?. Alex and Kara looked at Cat, impatiently.<br/>
"Well we are talking about the one and only Olivia Marsdin." Cat, said dramatically, and she was met with a gasp from the two girls and a "Jesus!" from the older Danvers woman. "Ohw my God! Alex think she's so cool!" Kara, said excitedly. "And apparently, there's a total of two Danvers women pinning after the president now." Alex, said with a smirk. Cat, laughed so hard at that. "Ow my God!" Eliza, mumbled. "Who wouldn't? She's so hot and the lucky one is the one the president has been apparently pinning after!" Kara, said smirking at Eliza who was now red as a tomato.</p><p>#Ohw my God is my mother really blushing?#; "Hey, I'm still here!" Alex, said slapping Kara's shoulder. "You're hotter" Kara, winked at Alex. "Did you see that, our strict mother here's blushing? Alex, asked looking at her mother who was begging to be swallowed by the ground. The others were laughing. "But if you like her too, why don't you just give her a chance?" Kara asked serious now. Alex, nodded also wanting to know what was holding her mother; "Yeah, 10 years is very long time." Alex, added.<br/>
"She's the president of the United State, she's being watched everywhere she goes!" Eliza, said weakly. "She's been a president for 6 years now, what about the first four years? Kara, asked curiously. "Jesus, what are you a journalist?" Eliza, asked. "I was raised by one and I almost became one." Kara, said grinning. "I mean you are not getting "any younger" if you like her and she likes you why do you waste more time? Or one of you is not single anymore? Thinking about it now I've never heard about Ms. President's love life." Alex, said.</p><p>"Ohw my God, I'm not talking about this with my children anymore! Eliza, said standing up, "wash the dishes and clean the house." She said leaving the kitchen. The others laughed at her.</p><p> </p><p>See you.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I didn't see this coming, Eliza and Olivia, seriously?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Great minds think alike...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chapter tittle, says it all!</p><p>Please just read...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallow everyone. I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to post this chapter.</p><p>Please read the end notes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been three weeks since the girls went to Midvale to tell their mother about their abrupt coming wedding. Their wedding is next week Friday. The gang just finished moving Alex's staff to Kara's. "I'm never doing this again, why didn't we hire people to help with this staff? I'm so tired!" Lena, said laying on the couch. "It's just a few cardboards, don't be a brat." Alex, said. </p><p>"I have a feeling, we are going to this again in less than a year to come. With them talking children at 14 and 16, we should expect anything and I'm sure if they're having children, they will be looking for a big home soon and we are going to be moving more staff again." Sam, commented glaring at Kara. "Hey, don't look at me like that, it's not my fault Alex, want seven babies! Of cause we'll need a bigger home for that and we will not leave all this staff here." Kara, said smirking at her friends.<br/>
"Whaaattt!? Seven babies are you trying to kill h...." Winn, was interrupted by the ringing of Kara's cellphone: "Lizah hi" Kara answered</p><p>"Hi sweetie, how are you guys doing?"<br/>
"We are fine, we're with the gang, we just finished moving Alex's staff in. How are you?" Kara, asked<br/>
"Well I'm fine, can you put me on speaker? I just want to say Hi to the crazy crew." Eliza, asked<br/>
"Ok, you are on speaker now." Kara, said<br/>
"Hey crazy chickens! What'sup?" Eliza asked the crew.<br/>
"Hi Eliza" they chanted<br/>
"Mom, them at your age, say #how are you# you are not 19 anymore!" Alex, rolled her eyes at her mom's greetings.<br/>
"Hey I was too busy at that age with my PhD, only when I turned 20, I was pregnant with a cheeky monkey." Eliza, said with a fond smile that the crew heard even through the phone.<br/>
Alex, rolled her eyes again and others laughed.<br/>
"Eliza, I hear you are going to be a grandma soon, how do you feel about that? Lena, asked grinning.<br/>
"I'm so happy, I like that everything happens early in my life. I got my first brat at 20 and my second brat at 34 and now I might be a granny at 49, I think it's cool and Carter is excited too, he said he's tired of being the last born of the family while his mother is not "ready" to be a grandma, she's had enough. Those two brats got us a big migraine."</p><p>"We were not that bad!" Alex and Kara, said at the same time and wink at each other.<br/>
"The way they're in sync now, I can only imagine the migraine they caused when they were trying not to like each other." Lucy, commented ignoring the couple.<br/>
"You've no idea, but I miss the noise." Eliza, said fondly<br/>
"Anyway Alex and Kara, I wanted to ask if it's ok if I bring someone to the wedding?" Eliza, asked hesitating<br/>
"It's not a problem! You can bring anyone, who are you going to bring?" Kara, asked.<br/>
"I.. uhm a friend!" Eliza, said. Alex and Kara looked at each other with a knowing smiles.</p><p>Seeing this Lena's interest piqued; "do we know your friend? She asked curiously.<br/>
"Uhm not really." Eliza, said vaguely<br/>
"I can't wait to meet your new friend, Eliza." Winn piped up, suspiciously of this new friend.<br/>
"Tja me too." James, said politely.<br/>
"Ok chickens, I will see you Thursday! Bye love y'all... Ohw and Sam?" Eliza, asked.<br/>
"Yes, Lizz?" Sam, said.<br/>
"How did you let her do it?" Eliza asked<br/>
Sam, was confused now; "who, do what?"<br/>
"How did she end up asking Catherine, on a date? Are you finally insane too? You've been always seem the sane one and Lucy after you." Eliza, asked trying not to laugh at the gasps she heard on the other side of the phone.</p><p>Sam, laughed; "I tried to stop it, but your youngest daughter is to be blamed."<br/>
Eliza, hummed; "I know, I raised a little devil there. But all I know is that Cat, was told it was your girlfriend's fault that she's going to be a grandma and she's really not happy with that especially after that infamous midnight call." Eliza, said and dropped the phone.<br/>
The group was left laughing at wide eyed Lena.<br/>
"You told her what? You're my friend, you were supposed to have my back!" Lena, glared at her friend.<br/>
"I have your back! I told her you admire her so much. She was just  not happy to be a granny, I was looking after myself, had to throw you under the bus to save our asses!" Kara, said biting her lower lip.</p><p>"But I didn't say anything about the babies, why would you throw me in a lion's mouth like that?" Lena, asked very annoyed at her friend.<br/>
"I know, but..." Kara, was interrupted by James, before she even finish her argument.<br/>
"Ok, ok! It looks like she upped you yet again Luther." He said. "I don't know how she's doing it but she seems to get you into trouble without even trying." Sam, said chuckling. Lena, glared at Kara and Kara hide her face at Alex's neck.</p><p>"So Eliza, is bringing a date, do we know who is it? I don't buy the frienship thing." Lucy, asked looking at the two Danvers across her. "Yes, you two seemed to know something that we don't." James, said raising his brow at them. "We don't know for sure, we just suspect who it might be, she's never introduced anyone to us and Cat, kind of accidentally told us about Mom's long term "admirer", so..." Alex, said and shrugged. "When we're are talking about long-term, we're talking about 10 years admirer whom never hide their feelings for Eliza. And apparently Eliza, has been crushing on her admirer just as long." Kara, added dramatically.</p><p>"I'm intrigued, who are they, do we know them?" Lena, asked unconsciously sitting forward on the couch. #She loves gossip this one# Alex, thought. "Wooh babe relax, I'm sure they will tell us." Sam, said chuckling at Lena, and tugging at her, so she stay back on the couch. Lena looked at the two Danvers women impatiently. Alex, grinned and looked at Kara dramatically and they laughed at the suspense they're apparently causing. "I swear, if you are playing us!" Lena, said glaring at them. "You're being paranoid babe, they're not playing us, I can tell." Sam, said.</p><p>"Does the name Olivia, ring a bell to you?" Kara, asked.<br/>
"Olivia? The only Olivia I know is Olivia Pope on Scandal, you're not talking about her right?" Winn, commented. "Yes, and she's not seem like Eliza's type and I'm sure we're not talking about TV shows characters here." Lucy, added failing to think about any other Olivia she might know. "Does, the name Marsdin, ring a bell?" Alex, asked raising her brow. "Marsdin, as in President Marsdin?" Sam, asked confused. "Ohw My God! She's Olivia Marsdin! You're talking about her right? She's definitely Eliza's type. I can't believe the cool, strict mama bear Eliza has been pinning after the the hottest president America has ever had!" Lena, gushed.</p><p>"You do not have a crush on the president right?" Lucy, asked looking at Lena, strangely. "Who wouldn't?" Lena, sassed. Kara, lifted her arm and gave Lena, a high five and Lena met her hand half way; "Yes, girl that's what I'm talking about, do you ever asked yourself, why I love you so much?" Kara, asked. "I suspected babe!" Lena, said grinning at her friend. "God, this is not happening, first my mom, then my fiance and now my best friend's girlfriend? I will really need someone who's not smitten by Miss President." Alex, said looking around her friends. "Who wouldn't? Smitten I mean. It's like every hot woman I know is gay, except the hottest one is my boss. She's not gay too right?" James, said looking at Kara and Alex dejectedly.</p><p>Kara, laughed; "Lucy and I, are bisexuals and Cat, is definitely straight." Kara, said.<br/>
"Yeah but you're too gay for her, Winn, pointed at Alex, and turned to look at Lucy and point at her; and she's too gay for a certain Judge." Winn, said receiving a high five from James. "And sometimes I wonder if you're both really straight." Lucy, said looking at James and Winn.  "Off cause we are. The only guy that manages to test my "straightness" is our famous Max Lord, dude's hot!" Winn, said smirking. The others laughed at him.</p><p>"Ok, so we need a plan on how we're going to handle the first lady, sitting on the same table as us." Lena, said. "No, Lee, there's no need for planning, we will treat her like any other normal person, we don't want to make her uncomfortable." Sam, said shaking her head.<br/>
"Except she's not normal, she's president of the United States for fuck sakes, how are we going to be cool around her?" Winn, asked. </p><p>"I don't need any of you to be fangirling over her! She's practically my boss. This is my that chance to scare my boss a little, I was hoping you were going to help me a little here. She's too cool, it will be hard to do that alone. Think about it making a US president sweat a little." Alex, said trying to convince them, though she didn't even believe herself. "So much for a small wedding ceremony." Lena, sighs rolling her eyes. "What did you expect with these two?" Lucy, asked jokingly.</p><p>"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""<br/>
"So we'll not be allowed to discuss this with others?" Winn, asked not trusting himself on keeping a secret. "If you think, you can't keep a secret, you can wait outside brother." James, said patting Winn, on the shoulder. "I can keep a secret." Winn, mumbled trying to convince himself. "Don't worry Winn, Alex and Lucy will not bother you about it, you're safe." Kara, reassured her friend.<br/>
"Ready?" Lena, asked looking at Kara. They're outside the tattoo shop. Kara, sighed; "Yes, I'm ready. It should not hurt more than this any way." Kara, said lifting her left wrist and trying to convince herself. "I bet, yes." Lena, said reassuringly and pulled Kara, into her arms for a bear hug. Kara, sighed on her best friend's shoulder and relaxed. Lena, let go of her when she said; "I'm ready".<br/>
"I'm proud of you." Lena, said. "Thank you." Kara, said.</p><p>It took them less than an hour to finish their tattoos. They've planned to meet at the Chinese restaurant, Kara and Alex decided to do their tattoos on different shops. When Lena, Kara, James and Winn entered the restaurant, Lucy, Alex and Sam, were already seated on their usual table. Sam and Alex, stood up when they saw their partners and welcome their girlfriend and fiance respectively. </p><p>"Hi Sthandwa sam" Alex, said pulling Kara to her arms.<br/>
Kara, sank on Alex's warm embrace; "Hi, I missed you." Kara said, pulling away from the embrace to look at Alex. "I can't wait to see, what you have here." Alex, said  blindly pulling Kara's left hand and gently kiss the top of the bandaged fingers.<br/>
"Don't worry there's only tomorrow, then you will see it." Kara, smirked at Alex. "How do you like it Lexie, I might know before you do? That's off cause if my sweetest thing here is as curious as me." Sam, said looking at Lena, with puppy eyes. Alex, glared at Sam and rolled her eyes at the nickname. </p><p>They ordered food, eat and Winn pay for all of them. "So today we're drinking heavily to say goodbye to Miss Kara and Miss Alex. Who's with me?" Lucy, asked. "Yeeey!" The group chanted and cheered. "Whoever is going to make breakfast tomorrow, please make us the strongest cure for hangover, we don't want to meet with Eliza all hangover." Lena, said looking at Kara, with eyebrows raised. Kara, just rolled her eyes; "Ok let's all go, I just hope there are no crazy games in store for tonight." She said standing up. </p><p>"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""<br/>
"You have always been there as partners, companions, lovers, helpmates and friends.<br/>
Now that you've reconfirmed your love and vows, stay close and cling tenderly yet tightly as you continue your journey through this world.</p><p>Keep trusting one another and being gently with your feelings.<br/>
Keep cherishing your dreams and shares your joys and pains.<br/>
Let the times you fall short be few.... and be forgiven.</p><p>And let the times you surpass your needs and hopes be many.<br/>
Continue to believe in each other.<br/>
Desire not to change or possess, but only to know each other honestly and completely.<br/>
Respect your individuality and the things that make you each unique; but likewise honor your togetherness and the things that make you one.</p><p>Keep caring for each other truly and deeply, putting your commitment to one another before all else.<br/>
Live for your love and your love will live forever.<br/>
May all the beautiful gifts that come with the promises of long loving marriage bring never-ending happiness to you both.</p><p>By the authority vested in me by the state of California and in front of your family and friends. I now pronounce you to each other Wife and Wife.</p><p>You may kiss the bri...."</p><p>Vasquez didn't even finish the sentence and the newly weds were kissing already. "Well one more second wouldn't have killed you!" She said glaring at them playfully. The family and friends clapped their hands and laughed at the judge.<br/>
Alex and Kara pulled from the kiss and grinned at each other. "Well hi, Mrs Alex." Alex, said looking at Kara's blue eyes and pecked her lips. Kara, blushed and looked down for a second then looked at Alex's eyes and said; "Halo my love." They looked at each other with the happy smiles.</p><p>Alex, pulled Kara's left hand to thoroughly inspect Kara's tattooed finger and Kara, did the same with Alex.<br/>
"Well great minds think alike." Kara, said kissing Alex's tattooed finger. Alex's tattoo was a small infinite symbol, followed by Kara's initials, then another infinite symbol (Infinite KD Infinite). Kara's tattoo was a bold line, followed by Alex's initials and a double infinite symbol below the initials, then another line<br/>
(B-Line AD B-Line) and add small double infinite under the initials.</p><p>"Well congratulations, Mrs and Mrs Danvers!" Vasquez said shaking their hands and lowered her voice into a whisper; "Now why the hell didn't you two tell me the president of United States will be here." She glared at them both, while they laughed at her. "We didn't know, she's Our mum's guest." Alex, whispered back.</p><p>They signed the necessary papers and get congratulated by their friends and family. Now it was time for formal introductions.</p><p>See the end notes....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really sorry to announce that I will be absent for the next 6 weeks.<br/>I will be busy with the training that will possibly determine my future so I want to give my all to it. Then I will be back and finish this story that I promise.</p><p>Something's awaiting for Kara and Alex in Africa that will change their lives hopefully for the better... Wait for that!</p><p>Thank you for understanding and reading this messed up written story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love. Family. Love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!<br/>Here! see, I'm back 😀<br/>I'm sorry it took me longer to come back, I know I said six weeks, but I'm here now. Just so you know my training went well 😊</p><p>Anyway same old story, I'm not a writer and English is not my mother tongue and I'm I know I'm very bad at it so please bear with me. </p><p>Thank you, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, I wanted to tell you, I love you guys and I'm happy you married each other, saved me from intimidating anyone. I am so proud of the both of you." Said the 12 year-old boy, looking seriously at the two sisters in front of him. Alex and Kara looked at each other a little taken aback by the boy's seriousness. "Aw we love you too big man" Kara, said fondly looking at the boy. "Yes, we really love you." Alex, said raffling the boy's hair knowing too well he, hates it when she, does that. Carter, swatted the older girl's hand and glared at her.</p><p>"I have expectations for you two by the way." He said grinning while he fixes his hair.<br/>
"And what would that be little Mr.?" Kara, asked raising her eyebrows challengingly and crossing her arms on her chest. Carter, mimicked her pose and cross his arms to his check "well, I'm not little anymore so I expect a niece or nephew from you two very soon. You two are growing to annoy me too much." He, said and smirked at their shocked reaction. Alex and Kara looked at each other again, they grabbed the boy and tickled him, Carter, screech with laughter at the unexpected action. The noise he caused attracted the attention of the others seated on the table. They laughed as the boy try to break off from the two strong women.</p><p>"Come on, stop! Stop please." Carter, begged between giggles. They finally let him go laughing at him. "This is what I'm talking about, definitely annoying!" He mumbled, fixing his clothes and hair. Alex, smiled and open her arms "come here you two" she said pulling her wife and Carter into a group hug. "I love you" Alex, said tightening her arms around them. "We love you too" Kara and Carter, said. They hug for a minute extra and "Ok, let's go eat now otherwise you two will be late for your plane." Carter, said pulling out of the hug and lead the two to the table. </p><p>They were all chattering as they just finished their meals. Lena, opened the new bottle of wine and passed it around the table and she stood up and raised her glass "here's to my best friends, my partners in crime, to you Mrs and Mrs. Danvers" she made a toast and the others joined in "to mrs and mrs. Danvers" they all chanted. They all clicked their glasses. Cat, watched as Lena took a sip on her drink and said "we wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you Lena." She paused and wait for Lena, to take another sip. "Maybe you should ask me to that date now." Cat, said raising her brow at the young Luther. Lena, violently chocked on her drink and coughed hard. Others, were laughing so hard, while Olivia, Vasquez, John and Carter, were left confused. </p><p>Lena, was still coughing violently failing miserable to breath normally, Sam, was brushing Lena's back while still giggling. Cat, was smirking all this time after the chaos she caused.<br/>
"Ohw mahn!" Winn, sighs as the laughter quieten down.<br/>
"Have, mercy on her." Eliza, said nudging Cat's shoulder as she watched Lena, hide her face on Sam's neck. Kara chuckling a little looking her friend, "are you ok baby Luther?" She asked with a faked concern. Lena glared at her, which made Alex, to put a protective hand aroung her wife's shoulders. The others laughed knowing Lena will plan a revenge against her friend. Lena, had been avoiding Cat, all day, she didn't think she would bring it on the table.</p><p>As if reading Lena's mind Cat, said "next time you will know not to avoid a lady after you have asked them out. Because next time I will not let you live, understand?" She looked at Lena with raised eyebrows.<br/>
Lena, nodded quickly "yes, I understand and I'm so sorry" she said.<br/>
"You are ok, we are good" Cat, said smiling.</p><p>It was almost time for Kara and Alex, to go back home to prepare for their flight. Kara, looked around to her family and friends while they were back at teasing one another. She looked at Eliza and Cat, the two women were discussing something with John and Olivia, the same women who helped each to raise them, them being Alex, Kara herself and Carter. She turned and looked to her little brother, Carter was laughing at something Winn, just said to him. Kara, turned her head again to look at her other half and connect eyes with her. Alex, sensed that Kara, wanted to say something, she whispered to her wife "What is it babe?" She asked and pecked her on the lips. Kara, smiled and whispered back "I love you" she said. The sincerity of the way Kara, always say those words with, it doesn't fail to make Alex, to always feel like it's her first time hearing those words. Alex, looked at her wife, her everything "I love you too so much." She said, hoping those words will convey exactly what she's feeling.</p><p>The blush and the biting of the lower lip, gave Alex, an idea that her, words did hit some where in side her wife. Cat, decided to look up at that moment. She rolled her eyes fondly "Well, it's almost four, you don't want to be late for your plane and I'm sure your hotel bed is way comfortable than those chairs." She said blinking rapidly and suggestively. Alex and Kara, blushed. Eliza, shoved Cat, playfully "leave them alone, their honeymoon has started."</p><p>"I'm going to drive you to the airport." Lena, said<br/>
"I'm, going to help with the bags!" Winn, said<br/>
"I'm going to make sure, she drives safely!" Sam, jumped in "and the doors are closed." She said. Lucy and James pouted<br/>
Kara and Alex, laughed at their friends.</p><p>"Thank you guys for being here, for always being there for us, it means a lot. Please don't do anything stupid while we are gone. She said looking at her friends. She turned to look at Carter; you big man, you look after them, she gestures to Eliza and Cat. The young man nodded seriously happy to be trusted to look after their parents. Alex, smirked and ruffled the boy's hair; good.<br/>
Unless the world is ending, I expect no call from (014) she said looking at John who just rolled his eyes. Alex, turned to look at Olivia, face serious as ever; she's always happy and I like it that way. She said not breaking eye contact with Olivia, who replied with; I understand." Alex, grinned and kissed her wife who was now standing too, "and you, I love you" she said.</p><p>"I would like to say my special thanks to the best mom and aunty, in the world." Kara, said looking at Eliza and Cat. "Thank you for giving me life I could have ever imagined, Thank you for adopting me and love me like your own. She looked to Eliza, you gave me literally everything, life, love, education, happiness. I could never thank you enough for that. She looked at Cat, thank you for being there with her all those time, you're not just an aunty to me, to us, you're second mother. Thank you for giving me a chance to have a cute little brother. She said looking at Carter, fondly. He mumbled something like I'm not cute. Kara, looked at her wife and kiss her nose, she turned back to Eliza, I thought I have lost everything, but then I believe God sent you, and you gave me everything and more. You brought me to my sister, best friend, other half, soul mate, now wife, my literally everything. We might not all share the same last name, blood or genes but we're family, the best family I have ever have. I love you all." </p><p>Eliza, Cat and Carter stood to join Alex and Kara in a hug. They hugged each other for several minutes not making an attempt to clean the tears on their faces.<br/>
"I'd choose you all in any other life." Eliza, said.<br/>
"I love you all so much" Cat, said. After another few minutes had passed and the emotional family members had controlled their emotions, "Little chicken, what did I ever say to you about crying in public, I have a reputation for heaven's sake." Cat, joked. Kara, grinned and said; "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Cat, kissed her forehead and Alex's "take care of each other" she said, smirking and kissed Eliza's cheek and Carter on the mouth. "Mom!" Carter, said annoyed, the others laughed at him.</p><p>"Ok let's do this! I can't believe I will be in this shit hole for the whole 23 hours." Kara, mumbled as she fastened her seatbelt.<br/>
Alex, kissed her cheek, grinning "it will end soon sthandwa sam." She said<br/>
"Easy, said" Kara, pouted. </p><p>Twenty hours later, the two love birds have been drifting between consciousness and sleep, when they're not sleeping they are playing games or reading and cuddled to each other. "Only three hours left" Kara, thought. She looked at sleeping Alex and smirked. "Babe, wakeup we are almost there" Kara, said<br/>
Alex, opened one eye, "What?" She asked.<br/>
"We're almost there only three hours left" Kara, repeat hiding a smile.<br/>
"Well wake me when we're about to land." Alex, said and pulled her jacket over her head.<br/>
"I'm hungry." Kara, pouted<br/>
"You, said you didn't want their food. Can I sleep in peace?" Alex, said annoyed and pulled a granola bar from her pocket and give it to her wife.<br/>
"Thanks babe." Kara, said and kissed her wife grinning.<br/>
"Satan!" Alex, mumbled.</p><p>"What'd you just said?." Kara, asked challengingly.<br/>
"I said, I love you more than my sleep." Alex, grinned<br/>
"I thought so" Kara, said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>See ya.......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. ❤🙏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>